Stille
by CKLizzy
Summary: Auch nach den Geschehnissen in Heroes muss das Leben weiter gehen...


**Titel**: Stille

**Autor**: CK

**Spoiler-Warnung: schließt an „Heroes I & II" (Epi. 7.17/7.18 – „Helden I & II") an!**

**Rating: **PG-14 (for contents – H/C)

**Inhalt**: Auch nach den Geschehnissen in „Heroes" muss das Leben weiter gehen...

**Widmung**: Für meinen Opi. Eines Tages werden wir einen Neuanfang schaffen. Auch wenn es ohne dich sehr schwer wird.

**Disclaimer**: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an Stargate SG-1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfiction wurde lediglich zum Spaß und zur Unterhaltung geschrieben und nicht, um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeit zu lebenden und toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum der Autorin.

Part 1

Lautlos trat Sam Carter auf die Schwelle zu General Hammonds Büro.

Als der Kommandant des Stargate-Centers sie nicht bemerkte, klopfte sie vorsichtig an die weit geöffnete Tür.

„General, Sir?", ertönte es leise von der jungen Frau.

„Major! Was kann ich für Sie tun?", kam die Antwort gewohnt freundlich. Hammond nickte und deutete damit, Sam solle doch Platz nehmen, wohl sehend, wie blass und mitgenommen sie aussah. Er konnte sich denken, was sie wollte. Trauer, Schmerz und Hilflosigkeit über den Tod ihrer besten Freundin Janet Fraiser standen ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er wusste, dass es viele im SGC – ihn eingeschlossen – gab, die es nicht begreifen konnten, nicht akzeptieren wollten, dass die allseits beliebte Ärztin, die trotz ihrer zierlichen Gestalt oftmals eine schier unerschöpfliche Energie an den Tag legte, nie mehr durch die Krankenzimmer und Labore des Cheyenne Mountains wuseln würde, doch Sam gehörte zu denen, die es ganz besonders traf.

„Sir, ich... bitte um Beurlaubung. Für... ein paar Tage...", erklärte Carter. Ihre Versuche, das Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen, scheiterten kläglich.

„Ist gut, Major, nehmen Sie sich ruhig ein paar Tage frei. Aber versprechen Sie mir, sich zu melden, oder zumindest jemandem aus ihrem Team Bescheid zu geben, falls Sie... etwas... brauchen. In Ordnung?"

Im Allgemeinen war die Trauer um einen Kameraden kein Grund, jemandem mehrere Tage frei zu geben. Vielleicht für den Rest des Tages, und, wenn es keine direkten Angehörigen gab, ein oder zwei weitere Tage für Beerdigungsvorbereitungen, aber niemals länger.

Dies hier jedoch war etwas vollkommen anderes. Noch nie hatte er Sam Carter so aufgelöst und am Ende erlebt – nicht einmal, als Daniel „aufgestiegen" oder Teal'C dem Tode nahe gewesen war. Wie ein Häufchen Elend saß sie ihm gegenüber und schien immer mehr in sich zusammen zu sacken – seelisch, während sie körperlich weiterhin versuchte, Haltung zu wahren.

Jetzt nickte sie langsam.

„Ja. Danke, Sir", sprach sie kaum hörbar, erhob sich dann und verließ das Büro.

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie nach Hause gekommen war. Seit sie das Büro des Generals verlassen hatte, war die Welt an ihr vorbeigezogen, ohne auf sie auch nur ansatzweise einzuwirken. Alles schien so weit entfernt, als würde sie sich unter einer Glasglocke befinden. Eine leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf hatte sie noch gewarnt, sie solle jetzt nicht allein mit dem Motorrad nach Hause fahren – in ihrem Zustand war es zu gefährlich, sie würde nicht aufmerksam genug sein.

Und doch hatte sie es irgendwie geschafft, den Weg ohne Zwischenfälle zurückzulegen.

Jeder Handgriff erfolgte automatisch, als sie das Motorrad in die kleine Garage stellte und dann ihren Haustürschlüssel aus der Tasche nahm. Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, schloss sie auf, trat ein und schlug, die Tür wieder zustoßend, den Weg zur Küche, die sich nur durch einen langen Tresen vom Wohnzimmer abtrennte, ein. Kaum dass sie den Wassertopf gefüllt und angestellt hatte, lief sie langsam, beinahe schleichend, zur Couch. Dort setzte sie sich nieder – und schien einfach zu erstarren. Keine Bewegung vollführte sie mehr, nicht einmal ihre Augenlider zuckten.

Ihr Kopf war leer, als wäre mit einem Mal alles gelöscht worden – Wissen, Erkenntnisse, Bilder, sogar das Leben selbst. Wohl gab es Momente der Klarheit, in denen sie sich fragte, warum sie plötzlich zu Hause war – bis dann die Erinnerungen zurückkehrten und erneut das Gemisch aus Trauer, Fassungslosigkeit und betäubter Wut auf alles, was nur für das Geschehene verantwortlich sein konnte, wie Gift durch ihren Körper fließen ließen.

Doch schließlich endete ein jeder nur wenige Sekunden andauernde Moment der Klarheit, brachte die Apathie zurück – und sogar die Atmung war inzwischen so flach, dass man sie kaum mehr anhand der Bewegungen des Brustkorbes erkennen konnte. Nur die unaufhörlich sich ihren Weg über das Gesicht bahnenden Tränen waren noch Zeichen dafür, dass in diesem starren, doch haltungslosen Körper und dem bleichen Gesicht noch Leben steckte. Zumindest physisch gesehen.

Die Seele der jungen Frau schien im Moment der tiefen Trauer einfach mit gestorben zu sein...

„Carter? Carter, sind Sie da?", rief Jack. Seit nunmehr zwanzig Minuten versuchte er, seine Kollegin auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Er hatte Sturm geklingelt, er hatte bei den Nachbarn nach einem Zweitschlüssel gefragt, als nicht geöffnet wurde und war dann ums Haus gelaufen, auf der Suche nach einem anderen Zugang – vielleicht einem offenen Fenster, das ihm selbigen gewähren würde. Doch seine Versuche blieben erfolglos.

O'Neill verzweifelte langsam aber sicher zunehmend. Als Hammond ihm erzählt hatte, in welchem Zustand sich der Major befunden hatte, als sie um Beurlaubung gebeten hatte, war Jack sofort bereit gewesen, sich um sie zu kümmern. Wer blieb auch? Teal'C war nicht gerade der geeignetste Seelsorger und Daniel hatte selbst einige Probleme, mit dem, was geschehen war und was er gesehen hatte, klar zu kommen. Im Normalfall wäre Janet diejenige gewesen, die sich des Majors angenommen hätte.. aber dies war – leider – kein „Normalfall".

Und nun, da Sam mit Sicherheit daheim war, doch nicht öffnete, begann sich der Colonel ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen. Er hielt Carter nicht für jemanden, der sich etwas antun würde – nicht einmal in so einer Situation. Trotzdem blieb dieses seltsame Gefühl im Magen...

Part 2

Schon zum wiederholten Male klingelte es an der Tür und ein kleiner, unbewusster und sehr weit zurückgedrängter Teil ihres Bewusstseins registrierte es auch – doch sie nahm es nicht wahr, geschweige denn reagierte sie drauf.

Bis sie sich mit einem Mal erhob und ein Teil ihrer Seele vermochte zurückzukehren, als ihre Augen nicht mehr allzu leblos erschienen. Mit beinahe schleppenden Schritten bewegte sie sich voran, nicht wissend, wohin ihre Füße sie tragen würden. Ihre Umgebung nahm sie zum ersten Mal seit längerer Zeit wieder wahr, als ihre Füße vor dem Kamin Halt machten und ihr Blick auf den Kaminsims fiel. Viele Bilder, Fotographien fanden sich darauf – von ihrer Mutter, ihrem Vater, ihrem Bruder und seiner Familie, von dem SG-1-Team vor allen zu privaten Anlässen und Treffen, sogar eines von Jonas... und zwei weitere, nach denen sie mit zitternden Händen griff. Es war eines von Cassandra und Janet zusammen – und ein einzelnes von Janet auf der letzten Silvesterfeier...

Und plötzlich schien Sams Seele zu neuem Leben zu erwachen – nur um sogleich von einem Dolch, versetzt mit der bereits in ihrem Körper fließenden Giftmischung, durchbohrt zu werden. Die Bilder kehrten in ihren Geist zurück, liefen vor ihrem inneren Auge im Schnelldurchlauf vorbei – und ließen sie voller Trauer und Kummer aufschreien. Der Bann, in dem sie sich befunden hatte, war gebrochen, die Trance verschwand – und kraftlos brach sie zusammen.

Da war nicht nur Janet in Sams Erinnerung, nein, auch der Schmerz über den Tod ihrer Mutter, den sie nie ganz verarbeitet hatte, weil sie es sich einfach nicht gestattet hatte. Jetzt jedoch drängte alles an die Oberfläche und die Trauer über den Verlust beider geliebter Personen schien die junge Frau innerlich zu zerreißen.

Zusammengekauert und die Arme um sich geschlungen saß sie vor dem kalten Kamin, von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt, der ihr bald den Atem nahm.

Ihr Kopf pochte und ihre Augen brannten, während das Schluchzen immer verzweifelter wurde. In all der vergangenen Zeit seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter hatte sich so viel angestaut, dass nun alles hervorbrach. Sie fühlte, wie sich ein großes Loch vor in ihrer Seele auftat, das sie dazu verlocken wollte, sich einfach fallen zu lassen. Wie eine fremde Stimme klang es in ihrem Kopf, dass sie Zufriedenheit und Glück beim Fall in diese schier endlose Tiefe erwarten würde. Doch so verlockend dieses Angebot, die Ankündigung auch sein mochte – sie blieb nur dicht am Rand sitzen.

Endlich nahm sie auch das Rufen nach ihr wahr. Auch wenn ihre Ohren noch immer von den unerträglichen Kopfschmerzen betäubt waren – sie hörte das Klopfen, das Klingeln und wie jemand ihren Namen rief.

Als Jack den Schrei hörte, setzte sein Herz für einen Schlag aus. Erinnerungen an seinen Sohn wurden wach und wie er damals voller Entsetzen den Schuss gehört hatte. Er wagte kaum zu vermuten, was passiert sein könnte, denn nach diesem Mark erschütternden Geräusch aus Sam Carters Haus herrschte abermals Stille. Nicht einmal mehr ein Vogelzwitschern erklang.

Noch einmal versuchte er, durch Klopfen und Klingeln auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Sam, bitte!", rief er, ein Flehen in seiner Stimme.

Mittlerweile war er drauf und dran, einfach ein Fenster einzuschlagen – etwas, wovor er bisher noch zurückgeschreckt war, weil er nicht in ihre Privatsphäre eindringen wollte.

Er wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter. Er hatte sich selten hilflos gefühlt, jetzt jedoch kam dieses schreckliche Gefühl auf und er wünschte sich, es wäre jemand da, der ihm einen Ratschlag geben könnte. In gewisser Weise ähnelte die Situation der von damals, als Charlie gestorben war. Auch da hatte er wie vor verschlossenen Türen gestanden – zu sich selbst genauso wie zu Sara. Zu sehr hatten sie beide unter dem Verlust gelitten, als das sie in der Lage gewesen wären, sich gegenseitig Trost zu spenden.

Mit einem Mal meinte er, Schritte zu hören. Abermals klopfte er. Und endlich wurde die Tür geöffnet.

„Carter, ein Glück, ich dachte schon...", begann er, stockte aber, als er sie erblickte. Jack schluckte schwer. Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran, wie seine Frau nach tagelangem Weinen ausgesehen hatte, aber es schien nichts im Vergleich zu Sam. Ihre Augen waren glasig und aufgequollen, ihre Wangen überzogen von roten Striemen, herbeigeführt durch die Tränen, die die Haut gereizt hatten, sie war erschreckend blass, ihre Haut schien beinahe weiß zu sein, und er bemerkte auch, dass ihre Atmung sehr stockend ging.

„Mein Gott, Sam...", konnte er nur noch flüstern und sah ihr für einen Moment stumm hinterher, als sie sich, die Tür geöffnet lassend, wegdrehte und zurück durch den langen Flur ins Wohnzimmer ging. Jack folgte ihr und beobachtete, am Küchentresen stehen bleibend, wie sie zu einem der Sessel ging und zwei Bilder aufnahm, die dort lagen. Noch immer keinen Laut von sich gebend betrachtete sie die Fotos. O'Neill konnte von Weiten nicht erkennen, wer darauf abgebildet war, aber er ahnte es. Carter mochte ihr Haus nicht allzu persönlich eingerichtet haben – nur hier und da ein paar Kleinigkeiten – aber sie hatte eine Fotosammlung von allen ihr wichtigen Personen auf dem Kaminsims stehen. Das war ihm schon beim ersten Mal, als er in diesem Haus gewesen war, aufgefallen.

Während sie von ihrem CO beobachtet wurde, wusste Sam nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie hätte niemals erwartet, dass ausgerechnet der Colonel bei ihr auftauchen würde. Er war ein sehr professionell eingestellter Mann, doch wie würde er damit umgehen, dass er sie jetzt so gesehen hatte?

„Kann ich Ihnen... etwas anbieten, Sir?", fragte sie mit brüchiger Stimme, von den Bildern jedoch nicht aufsehend. Sie hatte keine Kraft, ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Das hatte sie schon an der Tür vermieden.

„Carter, ich bin hier, um mich um Sie zu kümmern, nicht um mich von Ihnen bewirten zu lassen. Die korrektere Frage müsste lauten, ob ich Ihnen irgendetwas Gutes tun kann?", erwiderte er mit sanfter und leicht tadelnder Stimme.

„Danke, Sir, ich brauche nichts", antwortete Sam, kaum noch hörbar, als ihre Stimme ganz versagte. Tränen liefen ihr wieder über die Wangen und sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sie sich albern. Wie ein kleines Schulmädchen, das nicht wollte, dass ein Freund, ein Angebeteter oder überhaupt ein Junge sah, wie es weinte. Sie versuchte, tief Luft zu holen und kniff die brennenden Augen fest zusammen. Sie spürte zwar, wie Jack neben sie trat, konnte sich jedoch erst nach einer Weile dazu überwinden, die Augen wieder zu öffnen – und erblickte ein Taschentuch, das O'Neill ihr hinhielt.

„Danke", murmelte sie und griff danach.

„Ich mach Ihnen einen Tee. Und Sie legen sich ein wenig hin, ich glaube, das dürfte Ihnen jetzt ganz gut tun", bestimmte er und schob sie vorsichtig zur Couch. Als sie sich setzte, bemerkte er, dass sie noch immer die Bilder fest in der Hand hielt. Er zögerte einen Moment, setzte sich dann aber neben sie. Vorsichtig nahm er ihr eines der Bilder aus der Hand und betrachtete es.

Part 3

Es war Janet auf der Silvesterfeier. Jack wusste noch recht gut, was an dem Abend geschehen war. Es war eine ausgelassene Feier in einer kleinen Runde gewesen – SG-1, Janet Fraiser, Cassandra und ein paar andere aus dem Stargate-Center. Insgesamt waren sie am Ende auf elf Personen gekommen, was durchaus angenehm gewesen war. Er war nicht gerade ein Freund von großen Menschenaufläufen und hatte diesen kleinen, gemütlichen, privaten Rahmen sehr willkommen geheißen. In einem großen Kreis hatten sie sich versammelt, ein paar Spiele gemacht, um Mitternacht angestoßen und dann noch bis gut fünf Uhr früh zusammengesessen und sich einfach nur unterhalten.

In gewisser Weise war es auch ein Spiel gewesen – jeder erzählte, immer die Reihe rum, eine kleine Geschichte, Anekdote aus seinem Leben. Was hatten sie gemeinsam gelacht – so viel hatte Jack seit vielen, vielen Jahren nicht mehr gelacht. Genauso hatte es ihm viel Spaß gemacht, Sam zu beobachten, sie so ausgelassen zu sehen. Und er erinnerte sich noch deutlich, dass Daniel und Janet an diesem Abend einander regelrecht verfallen waren. Auch wenn die beiden immer nur gute Freunde gewesen waren – jeder Außenstehende, der sie an diesem Abend beobachtet hätte, wäre der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass die beiden mehr als Freunde waren.

Und Janet... Ja, Janet hatte einmal mehr bewiesen, dass sie eine ausgesprochene Frohnatur war. Einige ihrer Geschichten hatten ihnen förmlich Bauchkrämpfe verpasst, so amüsant waren sie gewesen. Ironie des Schicksals – damals hatte sie sie zum Lachen gebracht und jetzt brachte sie sie zum Weinen.

Schweigend wandte Jack seinen Blick wieder Sam zu. Sie starrte noch immer vollkommen regungslos auf das andere Foto, nur ab und zu lief ihr eine Träne über die Wange. Ihr Anblick schmerzte O'Neill sehr. Sam strahlte diese stumme Trauer aus, die nach Außen wie ein paar Tränen des Augenblicks wirken mochten, doch innerlich einen verbrannten. Er wusste nicht, ob sie sich einfach nicht mehr traute, noch einmal diese Gefühle, den Schmerz aus ihr herausbrechen zu lassen, wie er sicher war, dass es zuvor, als er den Schrei gehört hatte, schon geschehen war. Möglicherweise war auch einfach nur die Jack allzu bekannte Betäubung zurückgekehrt...

„Wissen Sie, Sam, mir ist bewusst, dass ich... nicht gerade der ideale Gesprächspartner bin... erst recht nicht in so einem... Fall. Aber... manchmal hilft es, einfach nur... zu reden. Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, aber Sie helfen niemanden, wenn Sie... alles... na ja... in sich... hineinfressen."

Es dauerte noch einen Moment, doch dann löste Carter endlich ihren Blick von dem Bild, dass Janet und Cassie fröhlich lachend bei ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Badeausflug – ihrem traditionellen Frauennachmittag, wie sie es immer genannt hatten – zeigte. Ein kurzes und beinahe kaum erkennbares Lächeln huschte über Sams Gesicht. Was für einen Spaß doch diese Ausflüge immer gemacht hatten... wenigstens für einen Tag das Gefühl einer... kleinen Familie genießen zu können.

Es würde ein langwieriger Prozess werden, schon allein einfach nur zu verstehen, geschweige denn zu akzeptieren, dass sie all dies so nie mehr erleben würden.

Dieses Gefühl von Unverständnis hatte Sam schon damals nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter kennen gelernt. Doch dadurch, dass sie es irgendwann verdrängt hatte, anstatt zu versuchen, es zu verarbeiten, zu versuchen, damit zu leben, war ihr diese Erfahrung fremder, als sie es momentan gerne hätte.

Hilflos blickte sie schließlich Jack an. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, konnte sie in seinen Augen Besorgnis und Mitgefühl ablesen und ihr war, als könnte sie das erste Mal in Jack O'Neills Herz blicken. Dieses und seine Seele schienen ihr einfach offen zu stehen. Keine militärische Kälte oder der typische Sarkasmus, die mit Sicherheit die Funktion des Selbstschutzes, des Schutzes seiner Gefühle erfüllen sollten. Nur Wärme und dieses eindeutige Bedürfnis, Trost spenden zu wollen – auch wenn er selbst vielleicht nicht so richtig wusste, wie.

„Sam...", flüsterte er und nahm sie dann aus einem Reflex heraus in seine Arme. Die junge Frau versank darin und schluchzte leise. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie alle Kräfte verließen und sie einschlief. Jacks Umarmung gab ihr wenigstens für den Moment eine gewisse Geborgenheit, die ihr die dringend benötigte Ruhe ließ.

Jack legte Sam vorsichtig auf die Couch, als er merkte, dass sie eingeschlafen war, und deckte sie zu. Dann setzte er sich auf einen der Sessel und wartete. Wartete auf das Unvermeidliche, das Altbekannte, mit dem er nur zu oft hatte Erfahrungen sammeln müssen. Er wusste, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, bis sie von Alpträumen heimgesucht aus dem Schlaf hochfahren würde.

Wieder fingen seine Gedanken an zu wandern. Bis heute hatte Jack Charlies Tod nicht verarbeitet. Irgendwo war es immer präsent – wenn er lachende Kinder und glückliche Familien sah, wenn er sich ein Baseball-Spiel anschaute oder wenn Freunde, Bekannte oder Kollegen von ihren Kindern erzählten. Dann war plötzlich der alte Schmerz wieder da, der alles zurückbrachte – die schrecklichen Momente nach dem Schuss aus ihrem Haus, die Beerdigung und die Zeit danach, in der er und Sara sich veränderten und wussten, dass sie selbst genauso wie ihr Leben nie mehr so werden würden wie einst.

Was blieb, war ein Haus ohne Lachen, Eltern ohne ein Kind, ein Kinderzimmer ohne seinen Bewohner, seinen Spielkameraden – und für Sara und Jack eine Welt ohne Freude. Es war nur ein Augenblick gewesen, Bruchteile von Sekunden in einem ganzen langen Leben, die eben dieses doch so sehr verändern konnten.

Hätte es das Stargate-Programm nicht gegeben, dann wäre er schon lange Geschichte. Diese Einsamkeit, die sich in ihm ausgebreitet hatte, war kaum mehr zum Aushalten gewesen.

Auch seinen Dienst im SGC hatte er anfangs mit minderer Begeisterung gesehen. Die Bitterkeit und Frustration, denen schon bald Todessehnsucht gefolgt war, waren nicht gerade die besten Voraussetzungen für so ein Projekt und ebenso für jeden anderen militärischen Einsatz gewesen. Und doch hatte er sich dazu durchgerungen. Was hätte er auch sonst tun sollen? Weiter zu Hause sitzen, bis er sich eines Tages doch das Leben genommen hätte?

Part 4

Vielleicht erschien dieser Job heute manchmal noch frustrierender, als sein Leben jemals gewesen war – etwas, was er eigentlich für unmöglich gehalten hatte – doch die nicht enden wollenden Kämpfe gegen die Goa'uld und andere Feinde, der Tod so vieler Kameraden und Freunde, der allerdings noch übertroffen wurde, wenn gerade diese Personen von den Goa'uld versklavt wurden, und nicht zuletzt die Angst um seine „Familie", wie er sie schon manchmal unbewusst in Gedanken bezeichnet hatte, all diejenigen, die er beinahe Tag für Tag sah, sein Team, General Hammond und ein paar andere, zu denen auch Doc Fraiser gehörte, zerrten oft sehr an ihm.

Zu denen auch Doc Fraiser gehört hatte, korrigierte er sich. Wie oft hatte er die Ärztin verflucht, für ihre Genauigkeit, dafür, dass sie lieber alles mehrmals überprüfte und auch die Teams zwei- oder dreimal durchcheckte. Wenn er dazu verdonnert worden war, auf der Krankenstation zu bleiben. Manchmal hatte er wirklich geglaubt, sie hatte dies immer nur getan, weil sie wusste, wie sehr er es verabscheute, rumzuliegen, wenn er sich doch – wie er so oft beteuert hatte, auch wenn es nicht ganz die Wahrheit gewesen war – gut fühlte. Doch insgeheim hatte er sie sehr geschätzt und war sich durchaus bewusst gewesen, dass sie Recht hatte und dass sie eine sehr gute Ärztin war.

Und nun? Nun konnte er es ihr nicht einmal mehr sagen...

„Keine gute Idee, Sir... Sie sollten... nicht geeignet... Gefahr..." Die Wortfetzen, die Jack mit einem Mal von Sam vernahm, signalisierten ihm, dass die Alpträume nicht länger auf sich warten ließen. Mochte man es Intuition oder einfach nur Erfahrung nennen – er war sich sicher, dass es in irgendeiner Weise um ihre letzte Mission ging. Er erinnerte sich noch, wie der Major ihm gegenüber in einem persönlichen Zwiegespräch ihre Bedenken geäußert hatte. Er hätte auf sie hören und es General Hammond vortragen sollen. Doch da er selbst keine Gefahr gesehen hatte...

Sacht schüttelte Jack die junge Frau, die immer unruhiger wurde, an der Schulter. Doch sie wollte partout nicht erwachen.

„Sam! Kommen Sie schon, Sie träumen nur!", sprach er, und schließlich zeigte es Wirkung, als sie hochfuhr, auf ihren Gesicht Angst und Schrecken verzeichnet. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, als O'Neill sie zwang, ihn anzusehen, versuchend, sie aus ihrer erneuten Trance zu holen. Endlich fixierten ihre Pupillen ihn.

„Sir?", fragte sie schwach. Orientierungslos schaute sie umher, bis ihr Blick dann wieder an ihrem CO hängen blieb.

„Ja, ich bin hier. Ist schon gut. Sie haben geträumt. Möchten... Sie es mir erzählen?"

Sie schluckte schwer. „Ich... ich war bei General Hammond. Kurz vor der Mission... ich... ich wusste, was... geschehen würde. Ich wollte ihn warnen... dazu bringen, die Mission auszusetzen... Oder dass er wenigstens... wenigstens... er sollte... Janet... auf der Erde lassen..."

Jack musterte sie für einen Moment.

„Wissen Sie... sobald Hammond in den Ruhestand geht, wird das Kommando über das Stargate-Center aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach an mich fallen – sollte es das Programm dann noch geben. Ich fürchte mich vor dem Tag, an dem ich die Verantwortung für alle dort Arbeitenden, aber vor allem für die SG-Teams übernehmen muss. Denn jede Entscheidung, die ich für sie treffe... jede Mission, die ich ihnen auftrage auszuführen, könnte ihre letzte sein. Und als Kommandant fühlt man sich immer schuldig. Hammond hätte nie eine Entscheidung getroffen, die uns wissentlich in Lebensgefahr gebracht hätte. Andererseits kann man das nie ganz verhindern, erst recht nicht, wenn es um solche Gegner wie die Goa'uld geht.

Fakt ist... Janet hätte nicht dort draußen sein dürfen. Doch wir brauchten sie. Das haben Sie selbst gesehen. Das macht es nicht leichter... aber vielleicht ist es... ein Trost... in irgendeiner Weise... wenn wir wissen, dass sie bis zuletzt ihr Bestes tat, um anderen zu helfen."

Sam nickte stumm. Ja, er hatte Recht. Sie wusste ganz genau, wie sehr Janet ihren Job als Ärztin geliebt hatte. Sie war gestorben, als sie anderen half. Das mochte es in keinem Falle einfacher machen – aber möglicherweise gab es dem Geschehenen ein wenig mehr Sinn.

„Sir... darf ich... Sie etwas fragen? Etwas... persönliches?"

„Wie ich mit Charlies Tod umgegangen bin?", stellte er die Frage statt ihrer, ahnend, wie sie lauten würde.

Wieder nickte Carter.

„Ich hatte vorher schon oft Kameraden im Kampf verloren... oder bei Geheimeinsätzen, die es uns einfach nicht gestatteten, Hilfe zu holen – dann jemandem zusehen zu müssen, wie er stirbt oder ihn gar selbst von seinen Leiden zu erlösen... ich dachte immer, es könnte beinahe nichts Schlimmeres mehr im Leben geben.

Als Charlie starb, war es... – so... makaber es klingen mag... – schlimmer als der Tod hunderter Kameraden auf einmal. Wie, wenn etwas rausgerissen wird, was ganz tief verankert in Ihrem Herzen sitzt. Wenn das Leben plötzlich einfach anhält und sich nicht mehr fortsetzen will, weil es genauso wie man selbst gelähmt ist.

Ich persönlich... kam nicht dagegen an. Am Ende hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt, bis ich dem ein Ende gesetzt hätte. Weil ich nichts hatte, das mir geholfen hätte, diese... klaffende Wunde wenigstens zu verbinden, ihr einen gewissen Schutz zu bieten. Im Gegenteil, die... Trennung von Sara machte alles nur noch schlimmer.

In dem Moment, in dem Sie nichts und niemanden mehr haben, der Ihnen beisteht... sei es jemand, der genauso trauert wie Sie... oder sei es auch nur ein Haustier, das Ihnen eine gewisse Nähe und auch Zuneigung schenken kann, sind Sie verloren. Genau das... weiß man aber nicht alleine. Ich wusste es damals nicht. Manchmal... habe ich mich mehr in Selbstmitleid vergraben als in der Trauer um Charlie. Und plötzlich erscheint Ihnen die ganze Welt ungerecht, alles Unheil, dass es auf diesem Planeten gibt, lastet auf Ihren Schultern – weil Sie es, bewusst oder unbewusst, so wollen. Und genau das ist es eigentlich, was die meisten Menschen kaputt macht. Nur wenigen hilft es, sich dann mit allen möglichen Problemen, nur nicht ihren eigenen zu belasten.

Tun Sie das nicht, Sam. Denken Sie immer daran, dass es Menschen gibt, die für Sie da sind und Ihnen zuhören", schloss er.

Langsam erhob er sich von dem Sessel, setzte sich neben seinen 2IC, legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie zu sich ran, bis ihr Kopf an seiner Schulter ruhte. Für eine Weile schwiegen sie, genossen es, füreinander da zu sein.

„Und... und was meinen Sie sollte ich jetzt tun? Ich komme mir so hilflos... so nutzlos vor. Und worüber soll ich reden? Colonel... warum... warum fühlt man sich so verdammt hilflos? Ich bin jetzt schon seit über zehn Jahren bei der Air Force... ich habe so viele sterben sehen... Unschuldige... Kinder und Frauen... wie kann da einem der Tod eines Einzelnen so viel mehr schmerzen?", wollte Sam wissen, in ihrer Stimme wieder deutlich Unruhe und Verzweiflung zu hören.

„Weil Ihnen dieser Einzelne... diese Einzelne... viel mehr bedeutet. Vielleicht sind Sie mit Kameraden befreundet... vielleicht sieht man sich auch mal außerhalb des Dienstes... aber Sie werden nie für diese Kameraden so empfinden, wie Sie es für Ihre... „richtigen" Freunde und Ihre Familie tun.

Sam... das Leben ist irrational. Erst recht in so einer Situation. Ich... ich hatte nie ein wirklich gutes Verhältnis zu meinem Vater... wir sahen uns kaum mehr, nachdem ich von zu Hause ausgezogen und zum Militär gegangen war... oftmals besuchte ich meine Mutter, wenn er nicht daheim war... doch... doch als er starb – ich bereute es damals so sehr, dass ich mich nie von ihm verabschiedet hatte.

Verstehen Sie? Manche Bande sind stärker als alles andere, auch wenn man denkt, sie sind längst abgenutzt und so gut wie gerissen. Doc Fraiser und Sie verband immer eine besondere Freundschaft, die durch Cassie nur unterstützt wurde. Manchmal habe ich Sie wirklich für Schwestern gehalten." Er lachte leise auf. „Ja, Schwestern. Und die perfekten Mütter für Cassie. Die Kleine konnte sich wirklich glücklich schätzen. Irgendwann hat mir Cassie mal gesagt, dass sie sich keine bessere Mutter als Janet mehr vorstellen kann..."

Part 5

Jack unterbrach sich selbst, als er spürte, wie auch bei ihm langsam die Tränen aufstiegen. Wie sehr wünschte er sich manchmal, die Wege des Lebens verstehen zu können.

Er schreckte beinahe etwas auf, als Sam plötzlich begann zu reden.

„Dieses Bild...", sie griff nach dem Foto mit Janet und Cassie zusammen am See, „erinnern Sie sich noch an den ‚Frauennachmittag', von dem ich Ihnen mal erzählt habe? Das war letzten Sommer... also als das Foto entstanden ist... wir haben ein Geheimplätzchen, einen wunderbar ruhigen See gefunden... na ja, und sind seit drei Jahren so oft wie möglich und so oft es das Wetter zuließ dorthin gefahren. Wir sind geschwommen... mit einem Ruderboot rausgefahren... manchmal haben wir sogar bis spät nachts draußen an einem kleinen Lagerfeuer gesessen und uns einfach nur unterhalten..." Sam schluckte schwer ob der Erinnerung.

O'Neill starrte schweigend ins Leere. Er wusste nur zu gut, wovon Carter redete. Noch heute hingen die Ausflüge mit Charlie in seiner Erinnerung und oftmals war ihm, als sei es erst gestern gewesen. Wie gerne war auch er mit ihm zu seinem Lieblingssee in Minnessota gefahren. Wie gern hatte er zusammen mit Charlie geangelt, war geschwommen – ja, sie hatten sogar „Männergespräche" geführt, obgleich sein Sohn noch so jung gewesen war.

Nun musste er sich eingestehen, dass Janet Fraisers Tod alte Wunden wieder aufgerissen hatte. Wie oft hatte er sich gewünscht, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können, einfach alles ungeschehen machen und ein glückliches Leben zusammen mit Sara und Charlie führen. Wie gern hätte er noch ein zweites, ein drittes Kind gehabt. Manchmal wollte er der Einfachheit halber glauben, dass das Schicksal alle Wege im Leben vorher bestimmte. Doch es wäre eine Lüge. Was geschehen war, unterlag ganz allein seiner Verantwortung. Es war seine Waffe gewesen. Und seine Pflicht, diese für seinen Sohn selbst in den unvorstellbarsten Situationen unzugänglich zu halten. Diesen Leichtsinn, diese Gutgläubigkeit, ein Junge von sieben Jahren würde so einen Schlüssel nicht aufstöbern können, würde er sich nie verzeihen.

Und Doc Fraiser? Mochte die junge, dynamische Frau eine noch so gute Soldatin gewesen sein – in erster Linie war sie Ärztin und ihr Platz die Krankenstation gewesen. Sie hätte auf diesem Schlachtfeld nichts zu suchen gehabt. Und als stellvertretender Kommandant über das SGC und damit auch für alle dort Beschäftigten wäre es seine Pflicht gewesen, Hammond darauf hinzuweisen.

Doch wer denkt schon an so etwas im Angesicht eines Krieges...?

„Warum sagen die Menschen immer, dass die Zeit alle Wunden heilt, wenn sie sie doch nur noch schlimmer zu machen scheint?", murmelte Sam leise, auf ihre Frage nicht wirklich eine Antwort erwartend. Doch Jack wusste, was sie meinte.

„Weil die Menschen keine Ahnung haben, was ‚Verlust' bedeutet. Weil sie nie jemanden, den sie über alles geliebt haben und für den sie ihr Leben gegeben hätten, verloren haben. Und weil es vielleicht eine solche Person in ihrem Leben gar nicht gibt", gab er zurück und fügte dann noch leise ein „Arme Seelen" hinzu.

„Und was jetzt?"

O'Neill überlegte einen Moment. Er ahnte, was Carter wissen wollte – aber was sollte er sagen?

„Jetzt... jetzt müssen wir lernen, die... Dämonen zu vertreiben. Uns ist leider der Luxus vergönnt, langsam mit dem Verlust leben zu lernen. Sobald wir ins Stargate-Center zurückkehren, wird von uns vollste Professionalität erwartet – da passen Trauer und Melancholie einfach nicht rein. Nur eines dürfen wir nie vergessen: Alle, die Janet kannten, empfinden das gleiche über ihren Tod. Und Sie, Sam, wissen, dass es Menschen gibt, an die Sie sich immer wenden können. Das macht unsere Einheit aus. Wir sind nicht nur ein Team, sondern auch Freunde. Und Freunde sind füreinander da.

SG-1 hat schon so manche Sachen, die unmöglich erschienen, geschafft. Gemeinsam. Und auch wenn es schwer wird: Gemeinsam werden wir..." Er stockte, suchte nach dem richtigen Wort.

„Einen Neuanfang wagen?", schlug Sam vor und stand auf.

Jack blickte auf und nickte. Dann erhob er sich ebenfalls.

„Ja, so könnte man es nennen. Und... vielleicht sollten wir auch daraus lernen. Lernen, wie schnell alles vorbei sein kann. Und was wir Wertvolles an den anderen haben", führte er aus. Ganz bewusst hatte er diese Worte gewählt, denn wenn er es sich eingestand, so musste er doch zugeben, dass er nicht zuerst an Janet gedacht hatte, als er von ihrem Tod erfahren hatte, sondern daran, dass er unheimlich erleichtert war, dass es nicht Sam getroffen hatte. Im Nachhinein schämte er sich beinahe dafür – eine Freundin war gefallen und er würdigte sie nicht einmal in diesem Moment eines Gedankens.

Ja, es würde ein Neuanfang werden – Doc Fraisers Tod hatte ihm endlich die Augen geöffnet. Traurig, dass erst so etwas geschehen musste, bevor er verstand, was er doch Wertvolles seit Jahren an seiner Seite hatte, schalt er sich innerlich selbst.

Er zog die noch immer vor ihm stehende Sam in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. Und endlich ließ er die so lange sorgfältig behüteten Tränen an die Oberfläche.

Gemeinsam weinten sie – um die geliebte Freundin, die sie verloren hatten, doch auch vor Erleichterung, endlich den Schritt in die richtige Richtung getan zu haben, wissend, dass sie von nun nie mehr alleine waren, ob in Schmerz und Trauer oder in Freude.

By CK, July 2004


End file.
